


Alpsee

by ChaiFighter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, but they mention other places that are actually in austria so it still counts, but with actual emotional underpinnings, lol oops the particular castle is still in germany, skate parents go to austria, victor is an obnoxious tourist, yuuri is suffering but he loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiFighter/pseuds/ChaiFighter
Summary: Photos are prohibited inside the castle, so obviously Victor is taking as many as he possibly can.“Victor,” Yuuri mutters, jabbing him in the side. “You’re going to get us kicked out.”“What I’m going to do is capture precious memories, Yuuri. Smile!”Alternatively titled, "Victor wants a castle (and also maybe a kid)"





	Alpsee

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from the YOI amino.

Photos are prohibited inside the castle, so obviously Victor is taking as many as he possibly can. 

“Victor,” Yuuri mutters, jabbing him in the side. “You’re going to get us kicked out.”

“What I’m going to do is capture precious memories, Yuuri. Smile!” 

Yuuri does not smile. Yuuri looks intensely disapproving. Victor takes the photo anyway, and resigns himself to photoshopping in a happy face later.

The tour guide is talking about Mad King Ludwig who built the castle, and Victor puts the phone down for a minute to listen. They’ve been given little speaker remotes so that they can hear the guide no matter how far back they are, but the sound quality is awful, so concentration is necessary if you want to get the story.

Ludwig the II of Bavaria, the Swan King, apparently had a Thing about castles. Victor can respect that. Victor would love to have lived in a castle. He’s less a fan of the political enemies and mysterious death part, but otherwise? He’d totally trade a limb to be King Ludwig.

“Yuuri,” he says, “I want a castle.” 

“There’s one out the window in Hasetsu.”

Right, that. “But I want to live in one.”

“Remind me, what’s the going price on castles these days?”

Victor deflates. “Priceless cultural artifacts,” he mourns. 

There are swans everywhere in this castle, which, considering that it’s called Neuschwanstein, literally meaning New Swan Stone, probably should have been expected. Paintings of swans, carvings of swans, sculptures of swans. They’re pretty. Maybe he could work swans into Minami’s set next year--but that would be an awful lot like Georgi’s program after that breakup with Anya, back when Victor had first become Yuuri’s coach. The last thing Victor wants is for Yuuri’s protégée to in any way evoke a sense of Georgi, so scratch that idea.

Maybe he can get Yurio to do a swan program and laugh secretly every time he performs--but then Otabek might kill him. That’s definitely not worth the hilarity.

Yuuri jabs him again after he takes a selfie with a swan sculpture, and Victor finally relents, tucking his phone into his pocket. He takes Yuuri’s hand instead, and they finish out the tour that way. It’s informative, and the castle is beautiful, but by the end of it he’s very ready to get to the real reason they’re here.

“Gift shop!” Victor sings. Yuuri gives a long suffering sigh, but he can’t completely hide his smile. 

“Victor, the gift shop is not the most important part of the tour.”

“No,” he agrees, “the selfies and the likes they get on Instagram are the most important part. Gift shop is second. Come on, I want a castle.”

And he gets a castle. It’s a bit too small to live in, but it’s absolutely adorable, and it’ll look great on the mantle next to his little Buddha from Thailand when they visited Phichit last year. Yuuri buys a spoon, because he’s a precious nerd who has a spoon collection, and postcards to send back to Hasetsu and Almaty. 

“Are you sure Otayuri are still in Almaty?” Victor asks. “Not abroad for anything?”

“If Yurio could choose, I think he’d never leave Almaty. Did you know he’s fluent in Kazakh now?”

“Yes,” Victor grumbles. Both Yurio and Otabek started talking in it last time they video called, and Victor was cut out of the conversation. By the looks on their faces, Yurio was doing it on purpose, and Otabek was humoring him. Because that is all Otabek ever does. For a man so seemingly solid, he’s awfully weak to Yuri’s whims.

Even as Victor is thinking this, his heart is melting to mush at the sight of Yuuri in a funny German souvenir hat. So his judgement is somewhat suspect.

“Maybe we should visit them soon,” Victor muses. “What kind of proud parents are we if we only see our children once or twice a year to rub our other child’s success in their faces?”

“A trip to Almaty does sound nice,” agrees Yuuri. He has learned by now to just accept Victor’s labeling of Otabek, Yuri and Minami as their children without comment. 

“And we can speak in Japanese in front of them.”

“Revenge is not the answer, Victor.”

“But it would be fun.”

“Yeah,” says Yuuri, laughing. “It would be pretty fun.”

Finished at the gift shop, they exit the castle and begin the long trek down the hill. They rode in a pony cart on the way up because they didn’t care to hike uphill for an hour, but it’s too expensive to bother with a cart on the way down. They admire the various scenic vistas along the way, taking an absurd number of sappy selfies and pretending not to notice the periodic splatters of horse dung on the pavement.

Back in the little town at the base of the hill, they sit at the edge of the Alpsee, the big lake near the parking lot. If you angle yourself properly, you can’t even tell there’s civilization around you at all. Victor takes full advantage of this in landscape shots. His instagram is going to be lit later today.

Yuuri is laughing. Victor realizes belatedly that he said that last bit out loud.

“Hearing you use slang is funny,” Yuuri giggles. 

“I’m down with the youth,” Victor says. “They’re my fam. YOLO.”

“Pretty sure YOLO is dead.”

“So was Birkenstock. Look at it now.”

‘What’s Birkenstock?”

Victor does not dignify that with a reply. As punishment for laughing, he makes Yuuri model for a dozen aesthetic sunset pictures and one silhouettes-kissing-at-a-lakeside photo, which he makes a random stranger take for them.

They stay sitting at the lakeside for a long while afterward, letting the chill breeze off the water catch at their clothing and their hair. Tomorrow they are crossing from Germany into Austria, continuing their continental tour. They’ll go to Innsbruck to see the golden roof, then Salzburg. Mozart was apparently born in Salzburg, and the fountain from Sound of Music is there. Victor is going to be an obnoxious tourist and sing all the songs. He’s determined to get a video of Yuuri marching on the fountain from Do Re Mi, even if he has to bribe Yuuri to do it. It’ll be fantastic.

Right now, he leans heavily on his husband’s left shoulder. “I feel like an empty nester. The kids are all growing up and getting disrespectful.”

“Victor, Yurio was never respectful in the first place.”

“We need a new skating baby. Nugget isn’t cute anymore.”

Yuuri pokes him, affronted. “Minami is adorable.”

“Yeah,” Victor admits with a sigh. “Yeah, he is. He’s all big now, though.”

The wind picks up for several seconds, then dies back down.

“Victor, you--If you actually want to adopt,” Yuuri chews his lip a little, looks down. “I-I’m open to the idea.”

Victor’s heart does a funny little kick flip. 

“Really?”

Yuuri leans into his side and squeezes his hand. “Really.”

Victor kisses the side of his forehead and looks back out over the lake. Even when his cheeks begin to ache, he can’t stop smiling. 

Night falls over the Alpsee.

**Author's Note:**

> Location(s) are based off of my band's tour to Austria, so description stuff is accurate to the actual place. Neuschwanstein does offer pony carts, and there is indeed poop all the way up the mountain. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
